We'll be Smartie
by T. Lecter
Summary: – Sam, o que estamos fazendo aqui? – Smartie leve e fofa. 8D


_**We'll be Smartie**_

_Glee © Trololol._

* * *

><p>Sam estava com aquele sorriso bobo de criança levada. Artie o encarava com sua melhor expressão de choque e desconforto. Estavam mudos por mais ou menos uns cinco minutos, desse jeito. Artie não agüentou chegar ao sexto minuto sem falar nada.<p>

– Sam, o que estamos fazendo aqui? – arrumou os óculos ao dar uma olhada em volta.

– Porque eu te convidei. E por que a comida do Stix é a melhor.

Artie balançou a cabeça, como se tentasse ainda digerir a informação. – Certo... então... acho que essa é a hora em que você me explica por que razão você me convidou pra vir ao Breadstix em plena sexta-feira à noite, certo?

Sam soltou uma risadinha de deboche que parecia dizer "Não é óbvio, Artie?", e ao notar que não, não era óbvio, ele mudou a expressão para uma que parecia dizer "Sério, Artie?".

– Porque queremos ser melhores amigos.

Artie arqueou a sobrancelha. Imaginou se seria a melhor hora para mais cinco minutos de silêncio encarando aquele sorriso bobo de Sam ou se era melhor sair rodando sua cadeira à velocidade da luz e gritando.

– Quem decidiu isso por mim, afinal? – Artie encarou a garçonete com um pouco de receio. Ela sorria ao observá-lo.

– Posso anotar seus pedidos?

– Vou querer o mesmo que ele – Sam o apontou com o queixo. A garçonete fixou seu olhar em Artie e esperou.

Ainda incerto do que fazer em seguida, Artie olhou qualquer coisa no cardápio e fez seu pedido.

– Ah, e adicione almôndegas – disse Sam, antes que a garçonete saísse e, quando ela pediu licença, ele acrescentou, com uma voz grave: – Que a força esteja com você!

Artie pareceu extremamente abalado. Ainda não tinha certeza se pelo pedido ou pela terrível imitação de Obi-Wan Kenobi. Esperou que estivessem sozinhos na mesa novamente para poder protestar.

– Sam, você não pretende mexer nas almôndegas usando seu nariz, pretende? E, pior, não pretende ficar usando essas frases em público até seus dezoito anos, certo?

Sam riu, confuso. Avaliou bem a informação antes de responder. Descobriu que não sabia como responder aquilo porque a pergunta não fazia o menor sentido.

– Eh... o quê? Que idéia é essa?

– Não sei. Brittany sempre faz isso. Com as almôndegas, quero dizer. Não a voz... não.

– Você não quer que eu faça isso, quer? Porque... – o olhar confuso do loiro era absurdamente perturbador.

– Não, pelo amor de Deus, não! – Artie gesticulou com as mãos, parecendo quase tão desesperado quanto aflito.

– Tudo bem.

– De onde surgiu essa idéia, Sam? De melhores amigos?

Sam corou. Continuava rindo. Artie não entendia como diabos ele não podia passar um segundo sem manter aquela boca grande fechada.

– Não deu muito certo com o Finn, sabe? Acho que nossa história com a Quinn acabou por atrapalhar a nossa relação e...

– Essa história é para ser estranha? Porque eu estou meio confuso. Que relação? Você e o Finn por acaso... oh, meu Deus! E eu achei que o Puck era o único que tinha uma tara na sua boca!

– O quê? Não! Não... o Finn e eu... não! O que você está dizendo? Não, definitivamente. Falo sobre ambos termos namorado a Quinn. Acho que ela nunca o superou e então isso meio que balançou a nossa amizade.

Artie parecia ainda aterrorizado. Rogou a Deus para a comida chegar logo e assim ele poder se livrar daquela conversa absurda.

– Sabe de uma coisa, Artie? Devíamos fazer um dueto, nós dois. Como Santana e Brittany. Você já pensou sobre elas? Santittany! A Santana sempre se refere às duas assim. Facilita bastante a conversa. Devíamos começar nossa amizade arranjando um nome pra nós dois.

– Oh meu deus... você está sendo influenciado pelos genes malignos da Santana, não está? Pobre garoto.

– Não é nada demais. Melhores amigos fazem isso. Finn e Kurt são Furt, não são?

– E você espera que eu comece mesmo a falar de nós dois usando a junção dos nossos nomes, como se tivéssemos acabado de batizar um filho com um nome bizarro? Não acho que seria uma boa idéia, Sam.

– Evabrams. Que tal? – seu olhar não podia ser descrito de outra forma que não sonhador.

– Sem chances.

– Abrevans?

– Sam, pare com isso.

Sam revirou os olhos, amuado. Ficou lendo o cardápio atenciosamente. Repetindo as palavras mentalmente. Artie agradeceu a Deus pelo silêncio. Internamente tinha de admitir que era divertido ficar mesclando nomes. Mas não, não naquela noite, e não com o Sam. Era estranho.

– Certo. Sem codinome pra dupla. Mas e sobre o dueto? Fomos realmente muito bons naquela música do Bieber.

– Passado obscuro. Recuso-me a lembrar disso.

– O que acha de Santana e Brittany?

Tornou-se óbvio que silêncio não era uma opção para alguém com uma boca daquele tamanho. Artie suspirou enquanto formulava uma resposta. Olhou por cima do ombro para ver se milagrosamente seu pedido estava chegando.

– Santana é louca e uma péssima influência pra minha doce Brittany. Estou tentando reparar os danos da minha namorada até hoje.

– Acho que elas são incríveis juntas.

Foi difícil digerir o comentário.

– Do que está falando, Sam?

– Veja nós dois, Artie. Estamos sentados de frente um com o outro, como dois estranhos. Elas sentam lado a lado, e dão as mãos, e recostam a cabeça no ombro uma da outra. Isso é fofo.

– Você não quer mesmo que cheguemos a esse ponto um dia, quer?

– No meu antigo colégio isso era bem natural.

– Pergunto-me o que está sendo feito do Kurt nesse exato momento.

– O que disse?

– Nada.

Um momento de tensão pairou sobre eles. O olhar fixo de Sam em Artie deixava este último um pouco atordoado. Era difícil tentar imaginar o que o loiro pensava – se no próximo assunto bizarro ou na guerra dos clones.

A comida chegou. Artie olhou para as almôndegas com certo receio. Era quase impossível não imaginar Sam mexendo nelas com a ponta do nariz. Isso lhe causou uma risadinha involuntária. Sam riu junto, como se esperasse que ele dissesse do que estavam rindo, mas ficou no vácuo.

– Então, Sam, fala sobre seu antigo colégio. Só garotos? Não era entediante?

– Ah, não mesmo. Sempre dávamos um jeito de nos distrair – Sam ficou mastigando como se aquilo desse por encerrado o assunto.

– Com o quê, exatamente?

– Coisas, você sabe, esportes, jogos – eu era do clube de xadrez – e eu tinha uns dois companheiros _Klingon_.¹ – Artie estreitou os olhos. – _Klingon_, você sabe, _Star_ _Trek_? Nos comunicávamos em _Klingon_ a maior parte do tempo.

– Claro. E eu me considerava estranho por colecionar heróis da _Marvel_. – e ao ouvir isso, Sam sorriu – Sam, não quero parecer chato nem nada, mas, você está feliz com a Santana? Não sente mais nada pela Quinn?

O outro engasgou.

– Isso é um assunto muito delicado, não acha?

– Você que veio com essa história de melhores amigos. Melhores amigos têm esse tipo de conversa, certo?

– Isso é uma pergunta?

– Apenas responda a primeira questão, Sam.

– Talvez eu ainda goste da Quinn. Mas a Santana é divertida, sabe? Ela me faz esquecer um pouco do drama com a Quinn. E pelo menos não fica falando em ser _Prom Queen_ a cada dez minutos.

Artie ficou calado por um tempo. Por alguma razão conseguia se enxergar um pouco em Sam em relação ao seu namoro com Tina e a forma como terminou abruptamente. As razões da troca de namorados das meninas é que divergiam completamente para ele.

– Bom, a Tina me deixou pelo Mike Chang, aparentemente, porque ele tem um lindo abdome. O que levou a Quinn a te trocar pelo Finn? Quero dizer, você é bem mais... bom, não quero dizer isso de uma forma que fique ambíguo, ou sei lá, mas seu corpo parece melhor que o do Finn.

Sam levou um guardanapo à boca e arregalou os olhos na direção de Artie. Mastigou com uma pressa absurda para poder responder antes que o tempo passasse.

– Acho que foram outros motivos. O Finn canta melhor que eu, por exemplo.

– Mas ele dança como se estivesse no vale dos mortos-vivos. E você impressionou a treinadora Sylvester com suas habilidades de dança.

– Na verdade ela se impressionou mais com minha androginia.

– Você ao menos sabe o que é androginia? – Sam balançou a cabeça rapidamente e voltou a se concentrar no jantar. – E mesmo assim, o Finn conhece menos palavras do dicionário que a Brittany. E ela sabe bem poucas, pra ser sincero.

– Não quero falar sobre o Finn. Ainda não superei isso.

– Eu tenho uma foto dele vestido de Lady Gaga. Se isso te ajudar a esquecer a depressão, te mostro outro dia.

O olhar de Sam não podia ser descrito de outra forma que não fosse travesso. Ele aproximou-se de Artie, debruçando-se, e ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele.

– Isso quer dizer que vamos sair de novo?

– Sam, embora isso vá ser a pergunta mais ridícula da noite, você não está achando que isso é um encontro ou algo assim, está?

Sam endireitou-se na cadeira, espantado. – Não, disse ele – definitivamente não. Amigos, apenas.

– Melhor.

-x-

Depois de uma rápida corrida até o carro e Sam rir bobamente sobre o fato de pegar Artie no colo para poder colocá-lo no banco do carona, Artie teve de aceitar que as tentativas do loiro de construir uma amizade _à la Santittany_ se tornavam cada vez mais divertidas, embora ainda estranhas para dois garotos.

Durante o caminho, Sam e ele cantarolaram algumas músicas pop.

– Acho que devíamos escolher alguma coisa dos BSB.

– Esqueça essas _Boy_ _Bands_, Sam. Elas são formadas por caras que namoram os próprios espelhos.

– Não tenho nada contra meu espelho. Nos amamos, na verdade.

– Oh meu deus. Você é virgem, não é?

– O quê? Não. _Claro que não_.

– Que experiência você poderia adquirir numa escola só para garotos, Sam?

A resposta foi uma risada muito subliminar para o gosto de Artie, que preferiu não tentar decifrá-la.

– Ok, hora de entregar você em casa, são e salvo.

Artie suspirou aliviado. Sam empurrou sua cadeira pela calçada por alguns metros até deixá-lo frente à porta de casa. Quando se encararam, Sam tinha uma expressão satisfeita no rosto e as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos.

– Foi uma ótima noite, não foi? – ele perguntou.

– É. Eu diria que posso sobreviver a outras.

Riram. Artie ficou um tempo olhando para o rosto sonhador de Sam, curtindo um pouco do silêncio.

– Sabe, Artie, eu acho que Smartie seria um bom nome pra nós dois.

– Soa um pouco nerd.

– Oh, claro. Isso vindo de você parece uma ofensa.

Artie riu. Manteve as mãos sobre o colo; se olharam com certa insegurança por um tempo. Sam se balançava pra frente e pra trás, como se informasse que estava indo embora, mas não fizesse idéia de como concluir a noite.

– Ok, acho que é hora de ir. Te vejo segunda na aula, Artie. E pense sobre um dueto pra nós dois. Quero algo marcante como aquele da Santana com a Brittany.

Quando Sam virou as costas e começou a andar, o outro tomou a vez da palavra.

– Smartie é um ótimo nome – disse com um sorriso.

Sam interrompeu a caminhada e olhou pra trás. Não disse nada enquanto voltava na direção de Artie – que decidiu ser a melhor hora para se arrepender do que acabara de falar e pôs as mãos sobre as rodas da cadeira, pronto para fugir na direção de lugar algum.

– _Qo' _– sussurrou Sam, antes de se abaixar na altura de Artie e beijar-lhe o rosto. ²

Surpreso demais para dizer qualquer coisa, Artie ficou imóvel esperando que o outro se afastasse. Quando isso aconteceu, tentou iniciar uma frase de cinco formas diferentes e decidiu que não era capaz.

– Você me beijou – disse por fim, aflito.

– Na bochecha. Melhores amigos, lembra? Boa noite, Artie.

Um sorriso bobo tomou o rosto de Artie e só saiu de lá alguns segundos depois dele tocar a própria bochecha e decidir que era melhor entrar e descobrir o que diabos _Qo'_ queria dizer.

* * *

><p>¹ - <strong><em>Klingon<em>** é a língua falada pelos _Klingons_, raça de alguns inimigos em _Star Trek_.

² - _**Qo'**_ em _Klingon_ significa: _Sim, OK, eu farei isso._

**N/A:** OOOOWWWWN, estou tão inlove com Smartie *O* s2

**N/Dan: **[2]

**N/Dan²: **O processo de batismo dessa fic possui uma piada oculta, e não a revelarei por que ela é oculta, _duh_. Escrevi essa nota só pra vocês morrerem de curiosidade, HOHOHO. /FAIL


End file.
